


cat got your tongue?

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Gendry is a damsel in distress.





	cat got your tongue?

The shouting was getting nearer, and Arya kept her fingers wrapped loosely around the hilt of Needle as she approached,  _delicate_ , creeping silently between the trees.

_Swift as a deer, quiet as a shadow._

There were two, three of them. Two soldiers, one commoner, in a clearly aggressive stance. Arya stuck her back to one of the trees, peering around the edge to see what the fight was about, closing her eyes to dull the sense and perk her ears to listen.

“–need a weapon like that for? Give it to us actually fighting the wars, boy.”

“I said it’s not for sale, and I know how to use it.”

Laughter. “He knows how to use it, he says, did you hear that Gammon? Mayhaps we ought to be afraid.”

“Last chance, boy,” the other gruff voice said. “Give us the hammer and we’ll be on our merry way.”

“ _No.”_

The loud clang of steel on steel made her whip her eyes open, just as the two men, swords drawn, went in against the man who turned around to fight them both at the same time, and Arya drew in a sharp breath at his face.

It  _was_  him.

She pounced out of hiding in one leap between the two soldiers and before Gendry could react to the sight of her, she lifted her arm and smoothly drew down Needle into the uncovered back of the soldier’s neck, no sound aside from the sudden gurgling of blood running down his mouth.

Arya ducked as the other guard turned around with a shout, sliding under his arm to the other side, whipping her sword back around as she sent a leg out flying hard towards the back of his knees, immediately watching him crumple onto the floor.

Using the hilt of the sword to knock out the soldier’s own, she listened with satisfaction as it hit the ground beneath them, and walked up in front of him slowly, Needle drawn out in front of her, pointing at his face. “He said, it’s not for sale,” she reminded him quietly. “ _Valar morghulis.”_

And he was dead.

Lifting her gaze, Arya allowed herself a second before wiping the blood off the steel with the hem of the soldier’s cloak. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again,” she called back without turning. Sheathed her sword. Turned.

Gendry stood there, warhammer in hand, watching her with wide eyes and parted lips, speechless.

“Cat got your tongue?” she wondered, raising her eyebrows. “Not like you not to have a quip handy.”

He stared at her some more, like a fish. “Arya…”

There was a moment of silence between them in which she stupidly felt her heart race because Gendry – stupid, bullheaded Gendry – was alive (no thanks to her) and standing in front of her.

She smiled. “Hi, Gendry.”


End file.
